


In my house

by kingdeanx



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Beard Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, M/M, Morning Wood, Rug Burn, Size Kink, Spanking, Top Chris Evans, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: giving your sugar daddy something he’ll never forget (based on “in my house” by Mary Jane girls)
Relationships: Chris Evans x Male reader, Chris Evans x You, MxM - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	In my house

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoy 😉 HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY. Just to clarify, you have been talking for months and this is when you both finally meet eachother in person.

You sat down in your seats, the table Chris booked for nine free and...you had to just take a moment to look around, this place was really fancy.

Of course it was, you were having dinner with Chris who is...well perfect. You knew the prices and what would be coming in the following weeks, and maybe years. Your already catching feelings and you hate it.

“S-so this place, it’s nice” Chris could tell you were slightly nervous, you seemed jittery, shaking a little. Chris could only smile a little, finding it slightly cute. Your attention was back on Chris within seconds, his hand landing on top of your lightly, grabbing it and pulling it up to his lips, placing a kiss upon the top of your hand, causing you to shiver.

You blushed a little, feeling your cheeks heat up. Chris chuckled, “hey there’s nothing to be scared about okay?” He sounded so reassuring, you felt safe, loved, cared for in his company. 

You nodded shyly, Chris smiling continued, looking down across at you, admiring your features. You were very beautiful and Chris was scared...because he was starting to catch feelings himself. 

His hand didn’t leave yours for a good couple minutes, it did make you smile, Chris calming you down, it was sweet. You hardly knew this man and all of a sudden you’ve fallen big time for him. 

His hand was big over you, very big, so it did feel very comforting to have it there. He pulled away, the waitress coming over with her little notepad, “hello, could I take your orders please” you both nodded. 

It didn’t take long to decide, choosing the same as Chris, a burger with a side of fries of course. You hadn’t noticed he ordered a bottle of wine, the waitress bringing over a stand with a steel bucket slotted within in it.

The presecco stood proudly as it rested in the ice. Chris pulling it out as he placed the slightly wet bottle on the table. “Would you like some?” He questioned, smiling when you nodded. Peeling away the foil at the top, he popped the cap off, causing a little popping noise to happen, nothing to loud or serious. He poured some in your glass first, he was always a gentlemen and put his sugar baby (you) first.

People usually freaked out at the words (sugar daddy/baby) but really it’s only a relashionship with added money from one side. 

You never understood people who would make jokes or act silly about it. It really annoyed you. But you soon forgot those things, the food being placed on the table. “Thank you” you both chimed in at the same time, laughing slightly.

You tucked in, both of you chatting and enjoying the food. It was just a chill out date, and everything was nice. It was obvious you were both getting very touchy feeling, lingering touches, long stares.

“So...you wanna take this back to my place?” Chris questioned. You weren’t expecting him to be so forward on his thoughts, but you obliged, wanting to spend more time with Chris. 

You nodded, smiling, “I-I uh, w-why not”. He smiled, “we don’t have t-“ “I want too, Chris”. With a smile he pulled out the money to pay for the food, your hand on his, “you don’t have to pay for it all...” he understood but shook his head, “ofcourse I do I’m taking you out of dinner”. With that he stood up, straightening his suit jacket, holding a hand out for you. 

You accepted his gesture, placing your hand within his. He pulled you up gently, both of your making your way towards the front door to the restaurant. 

The car ride home was rather interesting, Chris’ hand on your thigh the whole time, the closer you got to his place, the further it moved up.

Chris smiled, keeping his eyes in the road. He knew he was doing something, feeling you wriggle slightly underneath his touch. 

You reached chris’ home, the big building coming into view as Chris parked his car in the drive. Turning to you, he looked down at you, locking eyes. “Would you like to go insi-“ you didn’t even let him finish before your lips were on his. Chris’ hands flew to the back of your head in an instant pushing your lips further onto his. 

His beard tickled your lips, causing friction. You moaned into the kiss, hearing Chris do the same, letting out a rather deep, low groan.

He was so sexy, currently wearing a rather tight fitting suit. It was very revealing, clearly seeing his bulge all night long. You didn’t say anything, enjoying the view of course. The kiss got needier, more heated. He pulled away, causing you to whine out at the loss, but Chris got out the car, walking over to your side and pulling you out, your legs wrapping around his waist as he carried you in doors, locking his car of course. 

He closed the door behind him, slamming it shut as he pinned you to the door. “Fuck, you know how long I’ve waited for this?” You shook your head, going back to the kiss. You pulled him by his tie, kissing him roughly as he did in return, the roughness supplying the heat you both needed right now. 

It was true that this was the first time you’ve met in person, but you’ve both been talking for several months via text. But you were pulled from those thoughts by Chris pulling your hand, making sure you want to advance forward.

“Please C-Chris I need you” with that he pulled you along with him, up the stairs and to his bedroom, not looking back until he reached his bed. He was surprised to see you to close but you pushed him onto the bed, a smirk placed upon his face. 

His hands planted themselves upon your waist, both of them, warm and in a hard grip. “You wanna get undressed for daddy?” The deep voice erupting from Chris that made you whine. 

“Anything to please you daddy”. You pulled your shirt over your head, your tie already off. Your top half exposed to him. You kept going, unzipping you’re suit pants, pushing them down around your ankles, stepping out of them.

Quickly dealing with his boxers too. Chris looked at you sweetly, his in contact with your own. “So perfect...look at you” you blushed, your cheeks turning a deep shade of red. Your hands covered your face as much as possible.

Chris only letting out a chuckle. “Don’t hide from me, your beautiful” he pulled away your hands, dragging you down on top of him. You both made out, Chris’ tounge entering your mouth, fighting for dominance and obviously winning. 

You could feel his hard erection underneath him, your hand sliding down between you both. You began to squeeze his bulge, Chris moaning into the kiss. He needed you more then ever now. Your fingers flew to the zip, pulling it down slowly, feeling Chris smile against your lips, your hand digging in, grabbing his girthy length.

You pulled it through the zipper hole, pulling away to get a good look at the rather big cock he was sporting. Your eyes widen, he looked so big, making you slightly nervous. 

He was very girthy, veins running up and down the length, the head bulbous and purple, needy to fuck something. Pulling away from you slightly, he moaned against your lips, “god...I fucking n-need you now” it didn’t take long for your briefs to come off, placing his tip at your hole. 

“W-what about prep?” You smirked, “I-I already did it before the d-date” of course you did. Before anything went ahead, Chris wanted to change positions.

“I need a clear view of your body whilst I’m making you mine” you whined against his lips, nodding and letting get up.

You were still on your hands and knees, Chris standing behind you. He loomed over you, making you feel small, it turned you on more Chris being taller and bigger. You whimpered as you felt him slap his cock against your cheeks. 

You couldn’t understand why that was so hot, but it was and you were needy for him. “Chris...please” he pushed in, the tip pushing past the tight ring of muscle. His girthy cock stretching you open, accommodating him. “Fuck...” you heard him mumble under his breath, moaning as he continued pushing in.

He was loud and you loved it, you knew you were doing something right. He bottomed our, the tip pressing against your prostate, earning Chris a whine. 

“F-fuck me Chris” he didn’t need to be asked twice, already pulling out to the tip, his nine inch cock pushing back in. 

His hands ran up and down your back as he started at a slow pace, thrusting inside of you. “C-Chris please” one of his hands travelled up to your hair, grabbing a handful pulling you back, your back to his chest. “Feel good baby boy?” You could only let out a choked moan.

His thrusts all of a sudden started getting faster, the sound of his pelvis hitting into your ass, skin and skin becoming the prominent noise within the room. You were at a loss for words, Chris’ lips kissing around your ear, his tounge teasing the shell as he continued getting faster.

The pain caused by his thick length was pleasurable at the same time. You heard Chris moan next to you ear, making you much more aroused as he began to pound into you. 

Doggy style had always been Chris’ favourite position, he knew by using this position, he could reach deeper then ever, the tip bashing against your prostate. “So right for daddy...look at you, such a mess for me” you nodded, meeting his thrusts half way as he plowed into you, turning your head slightly you crashed your lips upon his for a very needy kiss, Chris kissing back. 

His beard helped so much, causing so much heat and friction between the kisses you both shared. He pulled away, still fucking you hard. Chris smirked, looking into his eyes, completely black with lust. 

That’s when his other hand gave one of your cheeks a swat, causing you to yelp, jerking forward from the impact. “M-more daddy” he laughed a little, “a little slut like you needs more, put you in your place” your head rested onto his shoulder as he continued to spank you. “Such a naughty boy” you agreed by nodding once again, “only for you daddy” that earned you another smack, “count for me baby”, “o-okay”.

His hand came down, watching your cheek jiggle at contact, “o-one” another one, “two” harder this time, “three”. “D-daddy I’m so close” you panted, Chris smirking at you, causing you to be in this mess. “You want me to help you baby?” You felt his hand slide down, around your waist as he wrapped around your aching length. 

You felt Chris set a punishing pace, his cock stretching you to full max, god it felt so fucking good. “C-Chris faster” you moaned, your voice shaky from everything that’s happening. 

He obliged pushing impossibly further into you, every thrust now hitting your prostate. “I’m so close baby boy” you nodded, both of you helping one another to get to the end. “Kiss me” you panted, your head turning to his as he lent forward, placing his lips upon your own. Your soft plush skin made the whole experience much better, you were like a pillow, soft skin, so so sexy. 

Chris’ hands roamed your body, everywhere atleast touched twice by him. You felt his thrusts get sloppier by the second, his grunts quiet as you both carry on kissing, Chris oh so very close.

You had him by the tie, yanking on it every so often causing Chris to moan. He still wore his suit, fucking you through the zipper hole...such a sinful site you both though. “S-shit...I’m gonna cum baby boy...” before he did, you lips met his again, suddenly he sheathed himself all the way in, bottoming out for the final time as he spilled over the edge. 

“Cum for me daddy” only pulling away from the kiss to say that, you felt the warmth spread throughout your body, his lips moving slowly, rather passionately across your own, causing your upper lip to her rig burn for him beard. 

Your weren’t complaining, keeping Chris occupied as he came deep within you, his cock resting on your prostate, his hand still jerking you off. He had to take a few seconds to come back down, but fuck was that the best orgasm he ever had.

Everything felt so good, you couldn’t hold close, cumming as you and Chris locked eye contact, Chris watching you crumble in front of him. His eyes heavy from his orgasm as he watched your face crinkle and twitch, your mouth open, moans sprouting out as you came all over his hands. 

“So good for me baby boy” you couldn’t do anything, still in your high. It took you a couple seconds to come back down, but as soon as you opened you eyes, you both collapsed on the bed, you lying on top of Chris. You both stayed like this until Chris looked up at you, “t-that was...” “amazing” you finished the sentence for him, he nodded in agreement, a big smile planted upon his face, “I-i think I love you...” he planted a kiss on your forehead.

“I-I think I do too” you both ended up laughing, loosing track of time both tired and not giving a shit. You both ended up kissing until you fell asleep.

(Morning) 

You opened your heavy eyes, a blanket covering you, the feeling of a warm body underneath you. You looked up blinking, trying to get rid of the tiredness away from your eyes.

Smiling to yourself, sleeping with your sugar daddy was unusual, but you saw a side to Chris last night that was so loving, passionate, he made you feel loved. Your hoping he ment every word, that it wasn’t because of the heat of the moment. 

Feelings something hard underneath you, your hand dig around for it, landing on Chris’ brief clad bulge. You wanted to wake him up with an unusual technique, you decided to slide underneath the sheets slowly. Chris only wearing his briefs.

Not for long. Your mouth watered as you peeled his briefs of slowly, releasing his cock, the girthy, long length you experienced last night.

Without hesitation you wrapped your lips around the head, wanting to please him, you began to Bob your head in a fast past. Chris began to stir, god it felt so good, what was that.

You heard Chris moved around, pushing the blankets back to see you, taking his cock deep within your mouth with every bob, Chris smiled. “That’s where you are baby” you carried on bobbing away, feeling every ridge and vein on his very lengthy cock. 

You felt his hands thred through your hair, pushing you down further. Your nose met with his trimmed hairs, the tip hitting the back of your throat causing your to gag. Saliva travelled out from the corners of your mouth, covering his balls and mostly his cock. 

“So good for me princess” the new nickname made you impossible harder, humming around his length to tell him you enjoyed the name. He knew, pushing your head up and down his length. Watching with watery, heavy eyes as you made love to him.

You pulled out gasping for air and went back in. You went farther and hit the back of your throat. Gagging, enjoying the feeling of choking on his cock.

drool seeping through the sides of your mouth. Tears, ran down your face. You continued your work, until Chris placed both of his hands on sides of your face. He gripped on and fucked your mouth.

“You moaned around him causing vibrations, which made Chris shiver in pleasure, he was close already. Chris continued to fuck your mouth, and felt his length pulsate. Moaning out loud, he pulled out, wanting to see that beautiful face covered in him.

“I’m gonna cum, fuck baby, all over that pretty little face” and so he did, shot after shot covering your face wit ha thick layer of cum. It took Chris a few seconds to calm down, opening his eyes and looking down at you, your face complexity covered in it. 

“You look so fucking good for daddy, fuck” he moaned as you got up, his length slowly returning back to normal as you got up to face Chris, his fingers scooping his cum and placing it in your mouth, sucking away on his fingers. “Breakfast is served” you say, making Chris giggle slightly, “now you mention it...what is for breakfast?” 

He questioned with a smirk, you already had an idea in your head, but leaving it up to Chris, you looked up with a smile, “well that’s up for you decision” you both kisses again, this time lasting more then a few seconds, wrapped up in his arms once more. 

Looks like Chris had some spoiling to do, already thinking about the things he could buy you. 

(Thanks again 😘)


End file.
